1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a paddle toy comprised of a paddle and a ball attached to one end of a string, the other end of which string is attached to the paddle, the paddle being provided with an elongated aperture permitting passage of the ball and string therethrough.
The invention relates to a paddle toy wherein the vertical length traversed by the elongated aperture is substantially equal to the length of the ball and string.
The present invention further relates to a paddle toy having an elongated aperture comprised of three sections, continuous and contiguous with one another, namely an upper aperture, a lower intermediate constriction aperture of the same or narrower width and yet a lower target aperture of sufficient size to permit passage of the ball therethrough.
The present invention further relates to a means for manually adjusting the size of the intermediate constriction aperture and means for manually altering the size and shape of the target aperture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a number of game paddle toys comprised of a ball and string attached to a paddle and target openings within the paddle structure for passage of the ball. For example, the references U.S. Pat. No. 883,860 and U.S. Pat. No. 964,473 disclose such a toy apparatus. However, the prior art as illustrated by the foregoing references discloses only singular apertures for a passage of the ball and string, whereas the present invention has enhanced the challenge of the toy by providing an aperture comprised of multiple channels continuous and contiguous to one another. Namely, in order to successfully pass the ball through a target aperture, the user of the present invention must be able to guide the string portion through a constriction aperture while simultaneously directing the ball through a target aperture by imparting a centrifugal force to the ball. Furthermore, the prior art paddle toys, for example, as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 964,473, do not permit continuous revolution of the ball and string around a common support means axis, but rather only allow the user to make dis-jointed attempts to pass the ball through the target aperture. Continuous revolution of the string and ball around a common axis in the manner disclosed in the present invention permits the user to attempt to direct the ball through the target aperture by continually rotating the ball and string in complete revolution around a string support means common axis of a type not disclosed by the prior art.
Furthermore, alternate embodiments of the present invention are provided employing novel means for manually adjusting the constriction aperture width at the will of the user, as well as means for manually altering the size of the target aperture. Therefore, the difficulty and challenge of use of the present invention may be manually regulated by the individual user, thus, enhancing his interest in the toy. The prior art does not disclose means for manually adjusting the size of said apertures in the novel manner disclosed by applicant's invention.